Dave Schram
Dave Schram is an American comedian, actor, writer and recent director. Dave Schram was a stand-up comedian before becoming an actor. He portrayed his standup comedian alter ego Dipsy for teenagers. He also had three other alter-ego's named Butchie and Digger. There were lots of criticical reviews about his shows because it contained strong sexual and masturbation references.Schram begun his film career in 1982 with the documentary The Ins And Outs Of The 80's in which he portrayed an extra. He got another role in the teenager flick My Home's Room, also this movie contained strong nudity and sexuality and was negative critized. Because of his performance, director Luke Goodfield asked him to portray with Danny DeVito in the comedyfilm "House Broken." In 1990, Schram announced that he's gonna make a movie adaption of his alter-ego's Dipsy, Butchie and Digger, resulting in a trilogy. Beginning with "Dipsy, Butchie and Digger In The City", followed by "Dipsy, Butchie and Digger make a porn" and ending with "Dipsy, Butchie and Digger Steal The Show." He then retired these alter-ego's. In 1994 he portrayed Mr. Cookie in the family/comedyfilm The Cookie Diner, although the film wasn't very succesful, but Schram's involvement was praised by fans. In 1995 he directed the film Perez Hilton in which he portrayed a gossip homosexual journalist. He then directed EricStrifflerVids ''in which he portrays the friendly Youtube-addicted Eric Striffler, and then in ''Kaleb Nation: Home For Nationeers ''in which he portrayed the hyperactive Kaleb Nation. After this, he portrayed Dr. Eason in ''The Nutty Professor, ''which was followed by ''The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps. ''He also had a brief role in ''Mr. Gnome, ''a comedyfilm. In 1998 he directed the comedyfilm ''Barrel Fever, which is based on the short stories/essays of David Sedaris. In 2000 he again got a financial success when he directed the comedyfilm The Late Night Show On FOX, ''which follows a FOX television host who has to present his next episode. The film is still used as a joke as a real FOX show and when it airs it is revealed to be this movie. In 2002 Schram returned with his alter-ego Perez Hilton in ''So Perez, ''Eric Striffler in ''ErickWithNoK! ''and Kaleb Nation in ''Kaleb Nation! ''These movies were highly succesful. The other 2 movies where in 2006 and 2009. In 2009 he also starred in the Chinese-mockumentary ''Zwi Zwa Zwo. '' In 2010 his comedyfilm with ensemble cast ''Funny People ''was released. The film was highly succesful, with Schram announcing a sequel and a spin-off called ''Captain Martinelli. '' '''ACTOR: ' Dipsy, Butchie & Digger's Show ''(stand-up comedian performance) ''Dipsy, Butchie & Digger's Special Host ''(stand up comedian performance) ''Dave Schram's Dipsy, Butchie & Digger ''(behind the scenes) ''The Ins And Outs Of The 80's. ''(documentary) (extra) ''My Home's Room '' ''Dipsy, Butchie & Digger's New Show ''(stand up comedian performance) ''House Broken Dipsy, Butchie & Digger In The City '' ''Dipsy, Butchie & Digger Make A Porn Dipsy, Butchie & Digger Steal The Show The Cookie Diner Perez Hilton '' ''EricStriffler Vids Kaleb Nation: Home For Nationeers The Nutty Professor Mr. Gnome The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps The Late Night Show On FOX ''So Perez'' ErickWithNoK! Kaleb Nation Zwi Zwa Zwo Funny People PrettyMuchIt (not released yet) Culture ''(not released yet) ''Funny People II ''(not released yet) '''As Director: ' Dipsy, Butchie & Digger In The City Dipsy, Butchie & Digger Make A Porn Dipsy, Butchie & Digger Steal The Show Perez Hilton EricStrifflerVids Kaleb Nation: Home For Nationeers The Late Night Show On FOX So Perez ErickWithNoK! '' ''Kaleb Nation Funny People 'FUTURE: ' * Dave Schram announced his interest into directing and starring in ''PrettyMuchIt, ''which will be a prequel to Eric Striffler. According to him, this will be his new project. * Dave Schram left at the end of the credits of ''Funny People ''a message which is a trailer to a B-film comedy called ''Culture ''about an Afghanistan immigrant called Mr. Bolanka Schadiv who travels to the USA in order to understand the American culture but also to learn more about the "mysterious woman" Carmen Electra. Schram announced that this movie will be released as a spin-off to Funny People. * Dave Schram announced that he's gonna direct a sequel to ''Funny People, ''again with an ensemble cast. * Dave Schram revealed that he was offered as an extra in the upcoming documentary The Ins and Outs Of 2000-2010, but Schram might have declined the offer.